


Mine

by MicrowavedFairy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Confused Avengers, Confused Bucky Barnes, Confused Winter Soldier, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, On the Run, Past Brainwashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Possible smut, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Short Reader, Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier In Love, Winter Soldier feels, maybe smut, not sure yet - Freeform, protective winter soldier, winter soldier has feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrowavedFairy/pseuds/MicrowavedFairy
Summary: Bucky moves into the compound for his second chance at life and just starts to feel at home when Pepper's new assistant who's working for free for college credit wakes something up inside of Bucky.Post-Captain America Civil War where Bucky doesn't get frozen,the team doesn't break up and everyone has a butt load of therapy.





	Mine

'Don't worry buck, it'll be fine. Your just over thinking.' Steve reassures his oldest friend as he walks him into the compound. 

They just got back from the final evaluation of Buckys mental health. There's no getting rid of the soldier. It would be like trying to separate Hulk and Bruce, they're both a part of each other and have to learn to live in the same body. The difference though, where Hulk and Bruce are two separate personalities sharing a body that shows up whenever Bruce's life is threatened, The Winter Soldier and Bucky are kind of like the same person , almost like a hive mind mentality, they just take turns being in control and that's what involves the trigger words. Even if the words could disappear the soldier would always be there, he may gain control or not. Possibly in stressful situations. That's the theory anyways, luckily it hasn't happened yet.

'It's just...last time I was around your friends I tried to kill them...I have a hard time believing Stark wants me here after what I did Steve.' Bucky tells him as he avoids looking at the shield agents gawking at him on the ground floor.

Steve gives a pointed look to the agents and they promptly get back to work. Hows a guy supposed to get comfortable if hes being looked at like a zoo animal, he wonders , sure hes used to it. He was a performer after all but Buck was always in the shadows or put away. Hearing the hesitation in Buckys voice he turns to him, eyebrow slightly raised.

'Do ya really think Tony would let you in the compound if he wasn't ok with it. Look pal I know it's probably gonna be awkward for a while but Tony is starting to realize that you couldn't control what Hydra made you do. He's got himself a group of highly trained therapists available for the group now and hes taking advantage of the services he offers the rest of us. Besides it's not the first time any one of them has almost been killed. '

'Is that supposed to make me feel better punk? Since when did ya get so sappy, I leave you for a couple of decades and all of a sudden your Mr. sensitive.' He smirks at Steve, he missed this, being with his best friend, his memories are coming back more and more each day thanks to the extensive therapy.

'Shut it Jerk.' Steve says with a smile,after all these years Buck is still a troublemaker. He swears if Tony was around then him and buck would have gotten into so much trouble together. Hopefully they can heal and at least be acquaintances.  
Walking to Bucky's new room he gives him the gist of where all the important rooms are, labs, library, gym.

'Your on my floor, we got a bathroom and living area but the kitchen is communal, a way for all of us to stay in sync with each other. It gets pretty busy around here and sometimes the only way for us to check in is over dinner. If you remember anything you might like you can tell F.R.I.D.A.Y and she'll stock it up for ya.'

'Who's F.R.I.D.A.Y?' Bucky asks.

'F.R.I.D.A.Y is the AI that helps things run smooth around here, shes like Stark's personal assistant. F.R.I.D.A.Y this is Bucky.' Steve says while looking at the ceiling, he knows she isn't actually in there he just feels rude not speaking towards where he thinks the sound is coming from, F.R.I.D.A.Y sounds like a lady after all and he's still a 40's gentleman.

'Good evening Sargent Barns' she says 

'Uhh... Bucky's fine mam.' Bucky says while looking around the room.  
Steve tilts Buckys head to the ceiling. 'I always feel better if I talk at the ceiling Buck.'

'Ya know, the longer I'm not frozen the more I realize how old we are. All this technology, how do you even function ya geezer. You could hardly use a can opener when we were in the army.' Bucky says.

'Hey come on now your still older than I am.' He snaps back laughing.  
'  
Actually, you were out of the ice longer than I was out of cryo so technically your older now Stevie.'

'Your unbelievable ya know that right.' Steve shakes his head still smiling. 'Completely ridiculous.'  
Bucky takes a look around his room, It's big. Way more room than hes ever been used to, so he thinks.

'Take your time getting used to the place my room is right next door if you need anything. Dinner is usually at 6-7:00 i'll swing by to get you then, settle in, unpack, take a nap, there's books in the living area if you get bored. I'm gonna hit the sack for a while.'

'Thanks Stevie, this means a lot... Its the first time I actually feel like I can make a life for myself.' A slight sense of relief rushes over Bucky. This is his second chance at life and hes not gonna let it pass him by. He pats Steve on the shoulder. A lot of this wouldn't be possible with out his help in the first place, he'd probably still be hiding from everyone in a small town in some random country jumping place to place the rest of his days. However long that may be it's probably a lot longer for super soldiers.  
'  
No problem Buck, just glad to have ya back.' Steve makes his way out of the room.'I'll get you before dinner k, rest a while it was a long trip.' He says shutting the door.  
Bucky exhales and starts to wind down. It might take some time but he feels change is on the way, for the better this time around....hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter or a couple at the beginning at least will revolve around Bucky assimilating to life at the compound. You don't come in till later.


End file.
